


Appropriate Topics

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I want Tooth and whoever she’s with (personally don’t care) to be getting into it when she starts talking dirty to them but in her very quick and exuberant way.Basically, make it crack as possible.Bonus:It doesn’t ruin the moment."I tried my best! I think this really just turned into Tooth and Pitch having a conversation during sex, though. It’s up to you how cracky that is.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Toothiana
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cavity Short Fics





	Appropriate Topics

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/11/2015.

“Oh yes!” says Tooth. “Just like that, keep going, you can bite with your jagged teeth all the way down to my skin, you can hold me in your jaws, I want you to do that, I want you to bite hard when you enter me, I want you to bite hard now, I want you to—”  
  
She’s forced to pause for a moment as Pitch lifts his head from her neck to bite at her lower lip. She moans loudly, and when Pitch lets go he chuckles. “That’s more like it,” he says. “With that tone you had before, I wouldn’t have been surprised if your fairies had shown up, thinking you were giving them rush orders.”  
  
“Well I am kind of giving _you_ rush orders,” she says. She straddles him on a bed she rarely uses for sleeping, where he reclines against a mountain of pillows. Against the shining purples, blues, and reds, Pitch’s gray skin looks massively out of place, an absence in the exuberant presence of the Tooth Palace. His only color is that which he reflects. And it’s her colors that he’s reflecting today. “I don’t know why you want to draw out the time you spend with someone who punched you in the face.”  
  
“Are you calling me a masochist? You shouldn’t act like that’s unusual, unless you’ve forgotten that seconds ago you were begging me to bite you.”  
  
“Really, Pitch?” Tooth keeps her bright and cheery—though flushed—expression as she frames his face with her hands and digs her sharp nails into his scalp. “I remember everything.”  
  
Pitch smirks and slides his arms underneath her thighs. “And still you’re right here,” he says, raising her light form—an easy task, especially when she’s helping him out with her wings.  
  
“I live here,” she says. “If anyone’s going to be making sly comments, it should be me.” She nods at Pitch, and he lowers her down, his eyes fixed on her face as he eases his cock into her.  
  
“You’ve never made a sly comment in your life,” he says hoarsely once she envelops him completely, their hips flush. “Leave that to me.”  
  
“But you’re far too practiced,” Tooth says. “If I had to guess, the next thing you’re going to say is something about whether it’s your cock that makes me keep asking you back here.” She bounces a few times and grins. “And the answer is no, but now’s not the time for a real answer. You’d get all dramatic and really I just want you hard right now.”  
  
“I assure you my more complex problems and emotions are pretty much forgotten currently,” Pitch says, stroking her sides, her inner thighs.  
  
Tooth laughs and starts to ride him in earnest. He groans and ruffles her feathers, and she laughs again. “I suppose I’m all right with that kind of forgetting,” she says. “Now I need some more participation from you before I fly up to ride your face instead.”  
  
“That’s not a very good threat,” Pitch says, theatrically licking his teeth, though he obligingly moves one hand to toy with her clit while supporting her back with the other. “I’ve become rather fond of you enthusiastically insulting my mouth while shoving my face into your cunt.”  
  
“I’m glad nothing can dull _those_ memories,” Tooth says. A blush spreads on her bare skin and she clenches around him.  
  
“Not even the concussion you gave me could touch them,” Pitch agrees, and Tooth gives a shocked little laugh.  
  
“We can’t talk about that while you’re inside me!”  
  
“Well, it’s not like we’re going to either of us be silent,” Pitch points out, punctuating his words with thrusts as best he can, though his position isn’t ideal.  
  
“Then I’m going to talk, and I’m going to talk about how good you feel inside me, big and long and hot and your hands added to all that as well, Pitch! I’m going to talk about I want you to make me come, and I know you will because sure you tried to take over the world, but you have standards, you have goals and ambition—are these acceptable topics?”  
  
“I want to say that they sound somewhat absurd and you still sound too chipper—but I also have to admit that for me you won’t have to keep talking like that for long.”  
  
“Good,” Tooth says. She picks up her pace with a brief, wordless sound of satisfaction—and starts to talk again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #Pitch's tastes run towards people who have punched him in the face
> 
> mira-eyeteeth said: ehehe yissss I really can’t see either of these two shutting up for very long; Tooth because she’s always so full of energy and zest and Pitch because he just loves to hear himself talk


End file.
